


I'm Running (Trying to Chase You Down)

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bayley's not having it, Becky Sasha and Charlotte like to have fun, F/F, Mall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: We got that L O V EThe one that could make you madI put up with your crazy cause I'm your better halfI think I like the challenge because I love to winYou know you got the talentPressing all my buttons inI knew you were trouble from the day I met youOne look in your eyes and I could not forget youYou got me feelingYou got me feelingMad love, mad love-- Mad Love, The Veronicas***“Good morning,” Bayley says as she bounces into the office. Paige looks up from her computer and scowls. “Oh-kay, maybe a not-so-good morning?” She glances around the office, trying to figure out what could upset Paige. She’s not as happy-go-lucky as Bayley herself, but at least she doesn’t usually look like she swallowed half a lemon.





	I'm Running (Trying to Chase You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE REID-VERSE
> 
> Anon on Tumblr: Um hi, I found your tumblr by accident and then I read your fics... sorry to bother you, but yoursofreakenamazingandIloveyourstories! I'm a closeted bi, thank god this is anon otherwise... well the prompt: is there anyways to do a 4HW fic au where Bayley is a cop, and the others are criminals and somehow bayley catches them or they capture Bayley, but they don't really hurt her, and bayley just wants to know why.... idk, it's stupid, I'm sorry. Prompts aren't my thing. Thanks for writing tho!!
> 
> This definitely feels like a crack!fic to me. Just a fun little thing I wrote. It might not fit perfectly into the prompt, but this inspired me and the four of them get into crazy situations.

“Good morning,” Bayley says as she bounces into the office. Paige looks up from her computer and scowls. “Oh-kay, maybe a not-so-good morning?” She glances around the office, trying to figure out what could upset Paige. She’s not as happy-go-lucky as Bayley herself, but at least she doesn’t usually look like she swallowed half a lemon. 

“They’re at it again,” Paige grumbles as she taps away at the keys. “I don’t know why I didn’t expect it.”

Bayley grabs her duty belt and shoves her gear inside: three sets of handcuffs, taser, baton, and some other assorted things. There’s not as much on there as her police officer counterparts, but there’s enough for her to protect her beat. She remembers the first time she’d gotten dressed at home, put on the uniform, her girlfriends had pretty much turned into drooling mutts.

Who knew a security guard outfit could make anyone go crazy?

She’d had one foot out the door, first day on the job, before Charlotte spun her around and dragged her by her tie back into the house. She had been two hours late, but Paige was understanding when Bayley told her why. She still can’t put on her tie without blushing.

“Are you going to take care of them? Or just stand there like an idiot?” 

Paige’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she shakes her head.

“Where are they now?”

Paige turns her computer screen around and taps the top left security camera. “They’re currently outside Dandy’s Donuts. Not sure exactly what they’re doing, but I’m sure we’ll get a call sooner or later.”

Bayley shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. God, why do her girlfriends like to torment her when they all have a day off and she doesn’t.

“I’m on it.”

* * *

Bayley taps her foot as she waits. Honestly, she’s been here before and she’s tired. Maybe she should lock the door and take all the car keys when she has work and her girlfriends have a shared day off. It only causes trouble for everyone at the mall and more trouble for her when she gets home after her shift.

She's situated herself in front of the island stand of Dandy’s Donuts and crosses her arms. Daria hangs her arms over the glass partition between the kitchen area and Bayley. “Hey, if you could stop them from being dicks, I’ll give ya free donuts for the rest of the week.”

Bayley licks her lips. Dandy’s Donuts has the best donuts in the area and she knows her girls love them, but they’re definitely not getting any after today.

“Hey! Get back here!” Bayley jumps as a blur of purple runs by, followed closely by a streak of gold and red. “Guys, this isn’t funny!” Seth slows down, puts his hands on his knees, and pants. He squints and then, when he stands up, his eye widen when he sees Bayley. “Uh, h-hey, Bayley...”

She rolls her eyes and goes to stand next to him. Mandy comes out from behind the counter of the donut stand and hands him a glass of water.

“Is that who I think it was?” Bayley asks.

“Your girlfriends stole some of our high-end protein powder,” Roman says as he comes up next to them.

“Was it sitting on your little table outside advertising it?” Daria crosses her arms.

“Dean suggested it. We didn’t know they’d be here today,” Roman answers. “If we did, we definitely wouldn’t have started the special today.”

Bayley rests her hands on her belt and sighs. All three of her girlfriends are in the doghouse tonight after this stunt. At least it only happens about once a month, she thinks. “I’ll go get it for you. Also, I’ll definitely need a donut after I send them packing.”

“I’ve got a chocolate glazed jelly donut with your name on it,” Daria says as she goes back into the kitchen and begins another batch. “Literally.”

Bayley sends her a thumbs up before she begins walking in the direction that she saw her girlfriends head in. 

* * *

“Is this really necessary?” Charlotte asks as she clutches the bars. “Just seems a little excessive.”

Bayley crosses her arms and glares. Sasha’s beaming, a smudge of chocolate on her chin and Becky’s clutching the tub of protein powder to her chest as she pouts like a petulant child. Bayley had tried to take it from her, but Dean gave it to her with a shrug, even while Roman and Seth protested.

_ "Hey, she's got guts," he'd said. "If she's brave enough to take it from under our noses, she deserves it." Both Seth and Roman had smacked the back of his head before going back to _ work.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Sasha adds. “We didn’t break anything… this time.”

This is the frustrating part. She can be as angry as she pleases, but it’s hard to be mad at them forever. Paige has gotten over the fact that, once a month, these troublemakers will come in and make their day a little more fun. She never gives Bayley a hard time, just a smile and a laugh. Bayley’s heard her say multiple times that she’s debating whether or not to make a YouTube channel dedicated to her girlfriends’ antics.

“No, but this time you stole from two different businesses.” Bayley pinches the bridge of her nose. She stares at the three of them inside the cell she and Paige put together after the first time this happened. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Forgive us?” asks Becky.

“Give us all the hugs?” Sasha adds.

“Not arrest us for stealing?” Charlotte suggests as she reaches a hand to just skim Bayley’s arm with the tips of her fingers.

The brunette taps her cheeks with her palms and puffs out her cheeks, blowing out a breath of amusement and resignation. Her eyes sparkle when she looks back at the three women in the cell.

“Well, I have work to do,” she says as she sticks her thumb into her belt, “so the three of you are stuck here until it’s time for me to go home.”

“But it’s boring in here,” Becky groans. “At least let us go home.” Sasha and Charlotte nod.

“Nope,” Bayley says with a smirk, “you guys are gonna simmer in here until I go home.” She jingles the keys she swiped from Charlotte’s jacket pocket when she was “patting” them down. 

Sasha had made a joke out of it, wiggling around as the brunette swept the back of her hand over her body. She didn’t have to do it- she wasn’t an actual cop and none of her girlfriends carried drugs or weapons- put Paige told her that no one was exempt from the rules. And it was fun messing with them, putting on her serious face and telling them if she found anything she would call the actual cops. 

(She knew Becky owned a switchblade she’d gotten back from her early days in Dublin before she’d moved to America, but she never carried it around with her. The four of them all got those cat-ear keychains from Charlotte for Christmas one year, the one you’d use if you were out alone at night.)

But, she thought, messing with them was maybe the best part of this job.

“Hey, those are mine!” Charlotte pats down her jacket pocket and glares. The crown keychain, with tiny blue fake gems, sparkles in the artificial light.

‘You’ll get ‘em back at the end of the day.” Bayley shoves them into her back pocket and smiles. She turns towards the door. “I’ll bring you something from the food court in like an hour.” She tosses them some mall coupon booklets and style magazines. “Here, you’ve got your phones and some light reading but, remember, we don’t get good service in this room.” Becky scowls as she pulls out her phone to check. The brunette waves and blows a kiss at them. “Bye, girls.”

She exits the room and Paige snickers at her.

“Now, I’ve got a donut with my name on it, Bayley says as she pulls the keys out and tosses them at Paige. “Keep those safe for me, will ya?”

Paige salutes her and goes back to her computer. Bayley watches as she kicks back and sighs.

Maybe, after today, her girlfriends will think twice about messing with her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this crack!fic. Yep, that's what I'm calling it. It's probably the shortest I've written so far for this fandom, which follows on the heels of the longest I've written.
> 
> Please enjoy. If you gave me this prompt, I hope you love it!


End file.
